


A Morning Shock

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is staying with Draco, only to find Draco's parents reading the news at breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Shock

Harry woke up with a familiar warmth surrounding him. The sleek, pale body entwined with his made him smile almost every morning. The pale blond hair spread out across the pillow, gave him the impression of a peacock tail, similar to the ones strutting around outside.

Draco clung tighter to Harry as he stretched his back. He cast his eyes down to his chest where he saw two silver orbs staring up at him. “We should go down to breakfast; my parents will be waiting for us.” They scrambled out of bed and quickly found some clothes to throw on, before walking through the luxurious corridors of the Manor, towards the dining room. Lucius was sat at the head of the table reading _The Daily Prophet_ , while Narcissa sat to his right. They both looked up at the boys as they entered the room.

“Good morning Draco, Harry. Tea?” Narcissa had already started to pour their drinks as they sat down.

“Good morning Mother, Father. Thank you.” The table descended into silence. Harry glanced at the front page of _The Prophet_. His face turned ghostly-white at the main headline: ‘THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND HIS GAY DEATH-EATER LOVER.’ Great. Now this isn't awkward, at all.


End file.
